Millie's Choice
by BellyDancingDiva
Summary: Mildred Hubble has a secret and with that secret comes a choice. What is the choice Millie will have to make? Will she make the right choice? I know the summary sucks, but the story is better, I promise! Revised chapter 1 to make more sense!


1Millie's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Worst Witch characters. They are merely for my enjoyment and then I shall return them in the state that they were given to me.

Summary: Mildred Hubble has a secret and with that secret comes a choice. What is the choice Millie will have to make? Will she make the right choice.

A/N - Kind of AU, but still with all the characters of the Worst Witch and Weird Sister College.

**Chapter 1**

"Millie, it's time for class!" Ethel Hallow walked into Mildred Hubble's room and let a small smile slip through her stuck-up demeanor. There was Millie herself lying in her bed, asleep. Lying in a baby carrier next to her was her year old daughter Isabella. Ethel sighed and walked over to the bed and kneeled beside it. Little Belle's eyes fluttered open at the movement and she cooed as she saw her Auntie Ethel.

"Good morning Izzybelle!" Ethel smiled as she picked up Belle. "Do you want some breakfast?" Belle giggled and nodded. Ethel walked around to the other side of the bed to where Millie was and put Belle on Millie's tummy.

"Wake Mommy up, darling!" Belle began to bounce up and down on Millie's tummy. Millie groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ethel, must you always put my baby girl up to waking me up?" She groaned rubbing her eyes as Ethel laughed.

"Because you won't get up on your own. Besides you have Thunderblast's class today, and you know you can't miss it! Izzy can come and sit beside your chair and you, Cas, and I will keep an eye on her."

Millie picked up Belle and walked into the commons. The room was unusually considering the occupants were normally messy. Cas Crowfeather, Millie's best friend was sitting at the table with Deirdre Swoop, drinking coffee and studying. They looked up and smiled when they saw Millie and Belle enter the room. Deirdre got up and walked up to Millie as she tried to make breakfast with one hand.

"Mildred, dear, why don't I take Belle and you can fix breakfast?" Deirdre said as she took Belle from Millie's arms. Millie smiled gratefully and began to fix hers and Belle's breakfast. Cas looked up from her book

"Millie, who is Belle's father?" Millie froze at those words. She had come to Weirdsister College, pregnant. The only other person besides her roommates and Deirdre who knew about Belle was Miss Wendle. Miss Wendle is also the only person who knows the identity of Belle's father.

"Cas, it's complicated. I know who it is, but I don't think he's one to accept responsibility for a child." Millie sighed as she busied herself with making eggs. Cas nodded but then Ethel who had just come through the door of their room asked another question.

"But Millie, what happens when Belle is older and she wants to know her daddy. Every little girl needs a daddy." Ethel sighed wistfully and Millie walked over and gave Ethel a hug.

"I know, Ethel, like I said, he's not one to accept responsibility. I mean, he never accepted it in school unless someone forced him to do so." It was then Ethel realized who the father could be.

"Millie, no. It can't be one of them!" Mildred, realizing her slip-up, busied herself even further into making breakfast. However, Ethel was not going to give up that easily. She got in front of Mildred forcing Mildred to look her in the eye.

"Which one is it, Millie? Is it Merlin or Charlie?" Deidre, still holding Belle, and Cas, watched the exchange between the two former enemies.

"Who are Merlin or Charlie?" asked Cas curiously. Ethel sighed and sat down, giving up on Mildred for the moment.

"These two boys that Millie befriended when we were in school.." A clatter and a cry came from the kitchenette as Millie collapsed and began to cry. Isabella, sensing that there was something wrong with her mommy, began to cry as well. While Deidre attended to Isabella, Cas and Ethel had rushed to Millie's side and held her as she cried.

"We...fell...in...love...but...because...of...the...differences...our...friends...had...we...kept...our...relationship...a...secret..." she managed to say through her tears. "...But...when...I ...got...pregnant...I ...knew...he...wouldn't...accept...that...kind...of...responsibility...so...I ended our secret relationship, right before I graduated. The look on his face when I told him it was over is still etched into my mind to this day. But I still believe I did the right thing. Now he can move on with his life and I can move on with mine" It felt like a humongous weight had been lifted from her chest. She finally told someone other than Ms. Wendle and they were still there, supporting her. The silence after Mildred finished her story was deafening. By this time, Deidre was down on the floor with Isabella in her lap. After a few minutes, Ethel broke the silence, asking the question one more time.

"Mildred, who is Isabella's father?" Mildred sighed. She might as well tell, they know everything else.

"Izzy's father is..."

A/N: I know, I am evil! But I am still trying to decide who the father will be? Can anyone help me out? Send in who you want it to be? Merlin or Charlie? Send your vote in with your review, please?


End file.
